harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released 11 July, 2007. It was directed by David Yates and the script was written by Michael Goldenberg. It is rated 12A (PG-13). This film is a first to be using IMAX 3D on select IMAX 3D theatres. Plot After witnessing Cedric Diggory's death, Harry Potter is worried that things could get worse. As he and his cousin Dudley are walking home from the park they are attacked by Dementors and Harry casts a Patronus Charm to save them both from the Dementor's Kiss. An extremely baffled Dudley is taken back to Privet Drive accompanied by Mrs. Figg. A Howler from Mafalda Hopkirk of the Ministry of Magic|Ministry arrives for Harry and tells him he is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Order of the Phoenix comes and rescues Harry and then takes him to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay, where he finds out that Hermione and Ron's family is there, too. Harry also has many nightmares about the events that had happened the previous year, including the death of Cedric Diggory and the rejuvenation of Voldemort. While at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's godfather Sirius Black mentions that Voldemort is after "something he didn't have last time." He then finds out about the Order of the Phoenix organisation, which consists of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Professor Moody, and many others. At the Ministry, Dumbledore defends Harry's actions. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge denies Harry's answer to his question, regarding what actually took place on the night in question, leading to further arguments. In the end Harry is cleared of all charges. As they arrive at Hogwarts they find out that Dolores Umbridge is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She makes false facts like denying Lord Voldemort's return. When Harry tries to say that Voldemort has returned, she gives him detention and makes him write "I must not tell lies". She gives him a quill that engraves the words into his other hand. She later tries to sack Professor Trelawney, but is stopped by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. At the same time, Dumbledore distances himself from Harry, knowing that Harry's mind is connected to Voldemort and can see visions of Voldemort torturing people.Later on, Umbridge becomes the new headmaster, thus kicking Dumbledore out of his position and sending him to Azkaban, under the assumption that Dumbledore's Army is an organization formed to undermine the Ministry. As headmistress, Umbridge bans many student activities and basically revokes student freedom. The trio, along with many other Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students, despise Umbridge very much, and realize that with Umbridge constantly watching them, they cannot get any learning of Defence Against the Dark Arts done and prepare themselves for the real world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to find a secret place in the castle where all willing students can come and learn of the Dark Arts defence. Neville Longbottom finds the Room of Requirement. They decide that Harry will be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students use the room to train for Dumbledore's Army, which is later found out by Umbridge (who had taken many of the acquaintances of Harry into questioning, and had illegally used Veritaserum on Cho, who then revealed the Room of Requirement) and the Inquisitorial Squad (consisting of Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others). Harry has a vision of an attack on Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries, and Dumbledore instructs Snape to give him Occlumency lessons in order to block his mind from Voldemort's influence. During the lesson, Harry is able to penetrate Snape's mind and see all his memories, including one where James Potter I and Sirius Black, in their adolescence, are bullying Snape, and he sees why Snape despises his father so much. Harry, in turn, agrees that his father was acting in a behavior that Harry was not proud of. The Occlumency lessons causes Harry to push all his friends away from him. Along with nine other Death Eaters, Sirius's deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, excapes from Azkaban prison. During an exam, the Weasley twins (who dropped out of school to pursue a career as prank shop owners) revolt and set off fireworks in the Great Hall, causing chaos for Umbridge, but all the students except Slytherin are happy, including Professor Filius Flitwick. During this event, Harry has a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort within the Department of Mysteries. Hermione points out that Voldemort may be only tricking him to lure him into his grasp, but Harry retaliates by saying that he is Harry's only family left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rush to Umbridge's fireplace to alert the Order via the Floo Network, but Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad stops them before they can do so. When she threatens to use the Cruciatus Curse to get information out of Harry about the trio's intentions, Hermione deceives Umbridge into entering the Forbidden Forest in search for Dumbledore's "secret weapon". She and Harry lead her to the hiding place of Hagrid's half-giant brother, Grawp, only to be confronted by centaurs who kidnap Umbridge after she attacks them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny fly to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals in an attempt to save Sirius. Afterwards, the trio, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley head to the Ministry of Magic, where they go to the department of prophecies and look for the prophecy of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. However, many Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange ambush them. Lucius says that "you only saw what he wanted you to see", confirming Hermione's hunch. A short battle ensues, and the Death Eaters take hold of everyone but Harry, threatening to kill them if he does not surrender the prophecy. Harry proceeds to hand the prophecy over to Lucius, but is interrupted when Order members (Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody) arrive to defeat the Death Eaters. In the midst of the battle, Lucius drops the prophecy. Shortly after Sirius disarms Lucius, Bellatrix strikes him with the Avada Kedavra curse. Devastated and infuriated, Harry chases Bellatrix out to the Atrium and attempts to torture her with the Cruciatus Curse, but fails due to not possessing real cruelty, despite Voldemort's urges. Voldemort appears to finish him off, but Dumbledore arrives via the Floo Network to save Harry. A short battle ensues between Voldemort and Dumbledore, and Bellatrix escapes. Dumbledore overpowers Voldemort, and Voldemort attempts to possess Harry, but Harry manages to overcome his powers due to Harry's love for his friends, and claims that Voldemort is the weak one; Voldemort will never feel true love or friendship. Just as Voldemort Disapparates, Ministry officials arrive and Cornelius Fudge is forced to admit that the Dark Lord is indeed back in power. He resigns as Minister. Voldemort sends Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban in revenge for not successfully retrieving the prophecy. As Dumbledore's Army and Dumbledore return to Hogwarts and Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster, Dumbledore and Harry discuss the prophecy, and Harry discovers that in the end, only one can live, and that he and Voldemort are destined to kill each other. Cast The Trio [[Video:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix |thumb|250px|right|Official trailer for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.]] *'Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter' *'Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley' *'Emma Watson as Hermione Granger' Hogwarts Staff *'Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore' *'Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall' *'Alan Rickman as Severus Snape' *'Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge' *'Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid' *'Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick' *'Emma Thompson as Sybill Trelawney' *'Hazel Showham as Wizard teacher' *'Apple Brook as Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank' *'David Bradley as Argus Filch' Other Hogwarts Denizens *'John Atterbury as Phineas Nigellus Black' *'Sam Beazley as Everard' Order of the Phoenix (live-action) *'Gary Oldman as Sirius Black' *'Brendan Gleeson as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody' *'David Thewlis as Remus Lupin' *'Julie Walters as Molly Weasley' *'Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley' *'Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks' *'George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt' *'Kathryn Hunter as Arabella Figg' *'Peter Cartwright as Elphias Doge' *'Brigitte Millar as Emmeline Vance' *'Jim McManus as Aberforth Dumbledore' Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort' *'Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy' *'Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange' *'Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov' *'Peter Best as Walden Macnair' *'Richard Cubison as Jugson' *'Richard Trinder as Bearded Death Eater' *'Unknown Actor as Rodolphus Lestrange' *'Unknown Actor as Rabastan Lestrange' *'Unknown Actor as Augustus Rookwood' *'Unknown Actor as Nott' *'Unknown Actor as Crabbe' *'Unknown Actor as Goyle' *'Unknown Actor as Avery' *'Unknown Actor as Mulciber' Hogwarts Students Gryffindor *'Tabatha St. Vincent as Lavender Brown' *'Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan' *'Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom' *'Unknown Actor as Michael' *'Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil' *'Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas' *'James Phelps as Fred Weasley' *'Oliver Phelps as George Weasley' *'Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley' *'William Melling as Nigel Wespurt' *'Unknown Actress as Gryffindor girl' Hufflepuff *'Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith' *'Siobhan Ellen Williams as Hufflepuff girl' Ravenclaw *'Ryan Nelson as Michael Corner' *'Katie Leung as Cho Chang' *'Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood' *'Afshan Azad as Padma Patil' Slytherin *'Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe' *'Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle' *'Lauren Shotton as Pansy Parkinson' *'Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy' *'Gemma Boyle as Slytherin girl' Ministry of Magic *'Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge' *'Sian Thomas as Amelia Bones' *'Richard Leaf as Dawlish' *'Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley' *'Jessica Hynes as the voice of Mafalda Hopkirk' *'Nicholas Blane as Bob' *'Jamie Wolpert as Newspaper Vendor' *'Daisy Haggard as the voice of Lift' *'Neil Findlater as Ministry of Magic Panel Member' *'Ray Donn as Ministry of Magic Panel Member' *'Reshad Esmail as Ministry of Magic Panel Member' Wizarding World Related *'Lorraine Malby' as Witch and Extra *'Alexander Bonner' as Unknown Role *'John-Eric Johnson' as Commuter Train Station and Extra *'Nick Thomas-Webster as Cardinal' *'Christopher O'Shea as Extra' *'Paul Bannon as Train Porter' *'Theo Walcott as Extra' *'Aston Scott as Extra' *'Yazmine Ruzgar as Extra' *'Nile Bailey as Extra' *'Anna Spooner as Extra' *'Jordan Gage as Extra' *'Rob Gunn as Extra' *'Joe William R. as Extra' *'Rachel Packford as Featured Artist' *'Gary Arthurs as Extra' Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins as James Potter' *'Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter' *'Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew' *'Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory' *'James Payton as Frank Longbottom' *'Lisa Wood as Alice Longbottom' *'James Phelps as Fabian Prewett' *'Oliver Phelps as Gideon Prewett' *'Unknown Actress as Marlene McKinnon ' *'Robbie Jarvis as young James Potter' *'James Utechin as young Remus Lupin' *'Charles Hughes as young Peter Pettigrew' *'James Walters as young Sirius Black' *'Alec Hopkins as young Severus Snape' *'Susie Shinner as young Lily Evans (cut from the film)' *'John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick (cut from the film)' *'James Marshall-Stack as Extra in Flashback' Muggles *'Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley' *'Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley' *'Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley' *'Jason Boyd as Piers Polkiss' *'Richard Macklin as Malcolm' *'Christopher Rithin as Dennis' *'David Bond as Gordon' *'Miles Jupp as TV Weatherman' *'Tim Wynne-Jones as an Extra in Piccadilly Crowd Scene' Magic Creatures *'Timothy Bateson as the voice of Kreacher' *'Tony Maudsley as Grawp' *'Michael Wildman as Magorian' *'Jason Piper as Bane' *'Rusty Goffe as Goblin' Animals *'Gizmo, Ook,Kasper, Oops, Oh Oh, Swoops, Elmo, Bandit, and Sprout as Hedwig' *'Monkey as Fang' *'Crackerjack and Pumpkin as Crookshanks' *'Maximus, Alanis, and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris' *'Cleod as Sirius Black's Animagus' Mistakes *When Harry and Mr. Weasley are going on the Underground, Mr. Weasley tries to get through without his ticket. You can see Harry pulling his ticket out of his pocket when the camera is behind them. When the camera goes in front of them, Harry puts his hand in his pocket again. The camera goes behind them - and Harry pulls his ticket out another time. *When Harry has his first nightmare that is seen, during the nightmare he is wearing a light blue T-shirt. However, when he wakes up and sees Ron, he is wearing a dark blue polo top with a button on the collar.. *During the D.A. montage it is made a clear point that Neville cannot produce an Expelliarmus spell. Then at the end of the scene Neville is seen knocking a wand out of Parvati Patil's hand. This causes excitement from the rest of the group. However, when they are seen casting spells at the model Death Eater, Neville produces a very good Expelliarmus spell that knocks the model across the room. Neville was probably trying to to disarm it not send it flying *During the O.W.L. when Umbridge walks to the door, she walks past Harry, and then Neville. However, in the next scene, Neville is shown to be sitting in front of Harry. Omissions Director David Yates stated in an interview that he had originally shot a three hour film for Order of the Phoenix. However, some material had to be cut out in the final edit, as the film was 45 minutes too long. David Yates : Three Hour film Therefore, several locations which were used for various scenes, do not appear in the final cut of the film. In Verginia Water, scenes were shot where Professor McGonagall recovers from Stunning Spells, and Burnham Beeches was used for filming the scene where Hagrid introduces his fifth-year Care of Magical Creatures class to Thestrals. Harry skips stones in front of Bonnie Prince Charlie's Monument in Glenfinnan in another cut scene.name="may-filming-info" *The Creevey brothers are not featured in the film. However, the character Nigel Wespurt, who is not in the books seems to serve as a replacement. *In the book, there is a scene during the party at 12 Grimmauld Place where we see Mrs. Weasley attempting to excise a Boggart from one of the dressers upstairs. Therefore, it is not revealed that Mrs. Weasley's worst fear is that her family (and Harry) will die. *Harry Potter's explanation to the Dursleys of the Dementor is omitted. *Original member of the Order of the Phoenix Mundungus Fletcher and House-elf Dobby are not featured in the film. Neville seems to serve as a replacement character for Dobby. *Tonks' status as a Metamorphmagus is never even discussed in the film, though her hair does turn red when Mad-eye calls her by her first name. She starts changing her nose at the dinner table without any real explanation of her powers. *The details regarding Bill Weasley's moving back to England to be closer to his family with his new position in the Order of the Phoenix and Charlie Weasley being in charge of recruiting foreign wizards to the Order has been omitted. Additionally, unlike Bill who would later appear in the film adaptions of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Charlie was never acknowledged as a member of the Order in the films. *Percy Weasley's standing with the Ministry of Magic is sudden and unexplained, and there is no mention of him disowning his family when he chose to support the Ministry. *Dolores Umbridge's uniform black bow is omitted from the film. Also, Umbridge wears a green tweed cloak in some parts of the book, but in all the film except Harry's hearing, she wears pink cardigans. *The Centaur, Firenze teaching Divination subject. *Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy becoming prefects is omitted from the film. In the film, Harry goes with Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, implying they did not become prefects, as in the book, he went with Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood as Ron and Hermione sat in the prefects carriage. *The Quidditch season is removed entirely from the film, as well as Ron joining the team as Keeper, Umbridge removing Harry, Fred, and George from the team, and Ginny joining the team to replace Harry. This later creates a bit of a plot hole, as while Ron tries out for the team in the next film, Ginny doesn't, but still appears to hold a position of some seniority. Because of the omission, Angelina Johnson and her fellow chasers Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are also cut. *Harry's date with Cho Chang in Hogsmeade is omitted. *All scenes regarding St. Mungo's and especially the re-appearance of Gilderoy Lockhart and appearance of Neville's parents are omitted. *Fred and George Weasley's Portable Swamp is omitted from the film. *Rita Skeeter was also omitted from the film. In the book, Hermione blackmails her into writing articles that support Harry as the rest of the Wizarding world denies his claims. Instead, Seamus believes Harry when he looks at the paper with the Azkaban breakout. *In the book, Cornelius Fudge's Aurors and Dolores Umbridge try to take Hagrid away, and as a result, Professor McGonagall gets hit by four stunning spells, and gets taken to St Mungos. This scene was reportedly filmed, and a set photo shows McGonagall in a wheelchair reading a newspaper; however, it was edited out of the final cut. *In the film, Kreacher never tricks Harry into searching the Ministry for Sirius. *In the novel version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione gets critically injured by a curse from Antonin Dolohov, Ron is attacked by disembodied brains in the Thought Chamber, Ginny Weasley's ankle is broken, Neville Longbottom's nose and wand are broken, Luna Lovegood gets knocked out while attempting to perform Colloportus spell that magically locks doors, and Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt are injured in duels. In the film, these injuries are omitted and the group makes it out with only minor injuries. *Nearly Headless Nick is omitted and the important part where he explained to Harry that not all wizards can come back as ghosts. This scene was originally filmed, but cut to make the films shorter. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 38 *Harry receiving a two-way mirror as a present from his godfather Sirius Black shortly before his death that would had allowed him to communicate with Sirius if he had not died was omitted. *The Knight Bus is not featured in the film. *Harry's career advice session. This would contradict the next film, as Harry mentions being told he needed an O in his Potions O.W.L. to continue. *Harry is seen only in one detention. The rest of his detentions are omitted. * Dolores Umbridge is not seen slipping Veritaserum into Harry Potter's drink and asking him in turn where Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black are. This causes confusion later as to how Harry knows that Umbridge's fireplace is the only one not being watched, since she told him in this scene. *Lord Voldemort's conjuring or even having the Silver Shield is omitted. *Fawkes swallowing the Curse is cut. *Harry Hiding behind the heads of the fountain is omitted. *Draco Malfoy's new found hatred for Harry Potter due to his father's arrest has been omitted and instead would not be mentioned until the following film. Also omitted is Draco's attempt to attack Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to get revenge for their fathers' arrests, only to be stopped be the members of Dumbledore's Army. Differences from the book Beginning of the film and Wizengamot Trial *Dudley's gang is with him when Harry confronts Dudley. In the book, they had left to go home, so Dudley and Harry are alone. In the video-game adaption, Harry speaks to Dudley after hearing everyone of Dudley's gang saying goodbye to Dudley. *In the book, after Harry explains how Dudley was attacked by a Dementor, and Vernon asks what that is, Petunia blurts out the explanation, leading both Harry and Vernon to wonder how she knows this. This is nowhere in evidence in the film, and some plot points in Deathly Hallows may be confusing if filmed as a result. *In the film, the Advanced Guard arrives to remove Harry from Little Whinging right after the Dementor attack. In the book, Harry is grounded for days until the Advance Guard comes. *Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones are omitted from the Advance Guard, reducing it to Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, and Emmeline Vance, the latter two who have no lines. Lupin does appear later in the film, but gets little screen time. Sturgis Podmore is not featured in the film, and his being sent to Azkaban is omitted. *In the film, when Harry and the Advance Guard fly by brooms, they fly up the Thames; in the book, they fly at much higher altitude to avoid detection by Muggles. *Harry and the others cleaning Grimmauld Place is omitted, and as such, Harry going to the hearing occurs the day after he arrives at Grimmauld Place, and after the hearing Harry is next seen at King's Cross to go back to Hogwarts. This omission also removes the event involving the discovery of Salazar Slytherin's locket, which does not prove to be important until the 7th book and film. *In the novel, Sirius tells Harry his family's back story and him being disowned shortly after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. In the film, he tells him this during Christmas, where Harry's Christmas party with the Weasleys took place at Grimmauld Place instead of St. Mungo's. *Kreacher's role is diminished to only two scenes and it is never explained that he gave information to Narcissa Malfoy. *In the book, Mad-Eye Moody shows Harry a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix in 12 Grimmauld Place. In the film, Sirius shows him the picture in a back room at King's Cross. *Nymphadora Tonks's name is only mentioned twice in the film, both times by Alastor Moody. Also, she does not appear to have a close relationship with Harry Potter as she did in the books. They don't directly talk to each other. Although, she winks at Harry as she walks by him upon arriving at Grimmauld Place. *Nymphadora Tonks changes her violet hair into bubblegum pink in the start of the book, but in the film she keeps her hair violet throughout, only changing it red once when Moody called her Nymphadora. However, she has bubblegum pink hair in some merchandising and promotional photos. *In the book, Mr. Weasley is told by Perkins that Harry's hearing has been changed. In the film, Mr. Weasley is told by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Also, in the book, they were late for the hearing. Additionally in the film, when Harry asks when the hearing starts, Mr. Weasley says, "In five minutes," while in the book he says, "We should have been there five minutes ago!". *During the hearing in the book, Cornelius Fudge's line "Laws can be changed" is said after Dumbledore says that the Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students nor confiscate wands. In the film a similar line "Law can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore" was used after Dumbledore mentions that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations, thus the film portrays him as a tyrant. *In the book, Harry meets Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express, but in the film they meet her on a carriage. Also, in the book it was Ginny who introduced them to Luna, but in the film, it was Hermione, even though she did not know Luna in the book. Hogwarts School Year *When Harry, Ron, and Hermione first see a Thestral, Neville is with them. Neville shows no sign of being able to see the Thestral even though he can see Thestrals in the books. *The film contains a fabricated scene in which Harry finds Luna Lovegood in the Forbidden Forest feeding Thestrals. In the scene, Luna tells Harry about the creatures, while Hagrid tells him in the novel. *In the novels, Harry finds out about the condition of Neville's parents from Albus Dumbledore significantly before Neville's other friends learn of it. In the film, Sirius tells Harry how they suffered a fate worse then death, and Neville later tells Harry more in the Room of Requirement. *In the film, Umbridge seems to show some remorse about forcing Harry to write lines in his own blood, whereas in the book she seems delighted at the chance to torture him. *In the film, Neville Longbottom discovers the Room of Requirement accidentally when walking past. In the novel, Dobby tells Harry where it is. *In the film, Hermione has heard of the Room of Requirement; whereas, in the book she has not. *Parvati Patil is a Gryffindor, and Padma Patil is a Ravenclaw, but on the film the two twins are from Gryffindor. *Zacharias Smith is not named in the film. Instead, he as known as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy" during the credits. *A new scene is added in the film where Argus Filch notices students going in the Room of Requirement and holds a vigil outside. *As in the previous two films, Ginny's role is diminished, and nothing of her relationship with Michael Corner is ever talked about though they are seen together at the meeting in the Hog's Head where Harry, Ron, and Hermione form Dumbledore's Army. *Straight after he witnesses Nagini's attack on Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter has his first Occlumency lesson with Snape in the film, but in the book, he takes a Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. *In the book, after the kiss between Cho and Harry, Hermione gives a much longer list of reasons why Cho was crying, including her being worried about getting kicked off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. In the film, the list is shorter, but Hermione says that Cho is worried about failing her O.W.L.s, but Cho in the books is stated as a year ahead of Harry, so she should have taken her O.W.L.s already. Also, Hermione mentions that Cho's mum worked at the Ministry, even though it was Marietta Edgecombe's mum who worked at the Ministry. However, as Marietta was cut, her parts had to be taken by Cho. *During the D.A. meetings, members used Levicorpus fully, although it was only introduced in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *In the novel, Dumbledore's Army is discovered because Marietta Edgecombe, a member and a friend of Cho Chang, tattled to Umbridge. In the film, Cho is duped into revealing the truth via Veritaserum, and Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad break into the Room of Requirement using "Bombarda Maxima," which did not happen in the book. Also, in the film, this is used as a reason for her and Harry's break-up. *In the book, Dobby comes to tell Harry that Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad are coming. In the film, Nigel looks through a hole in the wall and that is how Harry finds out. *When Cornelius Fudge arrives to arrest Dumbledore in the film, Dumbledore disappears by clapping his hands onto Fawkes and disappearing in a flourish of fire. In the novel, Dumbledore knocks out Fudge, Umbridge, Dawlish, Percy Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but still escapes using Fawkes. *In the book, after Dumbledore escapes, Phineas Nigellus Black states, "You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on several points, but you can't deny, he's got style." In the film, Kingsley Shacklebolt says a similar line: "You may not like him Minister, but you can't deny... Dumbledore's got style." *In the book, members of the Inquisitorial Squad had additional powers such as docking points even from Prefects. This is only shown when Umbridge gives them their badges. *The producers also included another scene where Umbridge is walking down a corridor and she waves her wand and a girl and a boy stop kissing also she waves her wand again and she tidies up three boys that walk past her. *In the film, all Dumbledore's Army members are seen having detention in the Great Hall, under the sight of Umbridge. The detention is just the same as Harry's with the Blood Quill. In the book, this scene does not exist. *In the film, Harry saw his father (both parents in the book) in the flashback by using the Protego spell to Prof. Snape instead of looking at the memory through the Pensieve. Young Lily Potter is also cut from the film, even though she was cast for the film. *In the book, when asked if Voldemort can read minds, Snape goes into a long explanation that "Mind reading" is not a good term to use for wizards. In the film, when Harry asks if Voldemort will be able to read his mind, Snape simply says, "Read it. Control it. Unhinge it," not going into the explanation about the term. *In the book, Hagrid comes back from the giants' world in around the beginning of the second half of the book, but in the film, he comes back late in the film. *In the film, Hagrid mentioned that the reason for the Centaur's anger towards humans was because the Ministry of Magic was taking away their lands. There was also a Daily Prophet headline that was used in the film that supported this "MINISTRY ANGERS CENTAURS". In the book, it was because Firenze had taken up the post of Divination teacher, and the centaurs were angry that he was giving away their secrets to his students, combined with that Grawp was living in the forest who was disturbing their habitat. *In the book Harry and Hermione were introduced to Grawp by Hagrid while the school was distracted by the Quidditch final of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, while in the film Ron was also present, because there was no Quidditch in the film. *Grawp is portrayed as very gentle, whilst in the book he is very violent and even strikes his half-brother Hagrid in the face during his appearance. *In the book, Umbridge and McGonagall row about how she punishes students during Harry's career guidance meeting and also have a minor disagreement during class inspections. In the film, the two row on the Grand Staircase and McGonagall's class inspection is omitted completely. *In the book Fred and George Weasley suggest to Harry that he should use the Floo Network from the fireplace in Umbridge's office to connect to Grimmauld Place after Umbridge told Harry that it is not under observation by the Ministry. In the film however, Harry figures it out on his own and mentions it to Ron and Hermione as he is heading down there. *Fred and George Weasleys' departure from Hogwarts is done differently from the book. In the book they first send out their enchanted fireworks to cause a disturbance and later caused another disturbance to give Harry time to sneak into Umbridge's office to use her Floo Network and then flee after being cornered by Umbridge. In the film, the Weasley twins leave after releasing their fireworks. *In the book, Prof. Umbridge and Filch are seen using spells to try and stop the firecrackers, but in the film, they do nothing but run and scream, duck and dodge. In the book, the twins were never on broomsticks, and the scene lasted much longer. *As the Weasley twins' diversion is cut from the film, another scene is also cut, where Harry uses Umbridge's Floo Network connection to contact Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place to consult them about their treatment of Snape when they were all students at Hogwarts. *There are a lot more Educational Decrees in the film when compared the book, often having ridiculous rules that were invented for the film. Also in the film, due to the very large number of Decrees, it completely covered the wall they were posted on, and that all of them were destroyed when Fred and George Weasley released their enchanted fireworks during their escape from Hogwarts. *In the book, several weeks elapse between the Weasley twins leaving, and the O.W.L. Exams where Harry sees the vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic during the exams. In the film, these occur one after the other, on the same day, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting caught by Umbridge trying to use her Floo Network connection. *In the book and the film, Umbridge catches Harry using her fireplace to connect with Sirius, But in the book, he denies it twice, making Umbridge call him a liar twice and shove him away from her. In the film, Harry denies it once, making Umbridge call him a liar once and slap him across the face. *In the book, after being caught by Umbridge during his attempt to break into her office she revealed to Harry and his friends that she had sent the Dementors to Harry discreetly without Fudge's knowledge as a way to discredit Harry. In the film, the one responsible is a mystery, though during the Wizengamot scene Dumbledore speculated it could have been Voldemort. *In the book, the members of Dumbledore's Army that come with Harry are mentioned to be bound and gagged after being caught. In the film Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are not forced to enter inside Umbridge's office in the mentioned state. *When the centaurs take Umbridge away, they pay no attention to Harry or Hermione, while in the book they attack them as well. Also in the film Grawp is present as the centaurs attack Umbridge, and picks her up before they take her away, while in the book he arrives as the centaurs are about to take Harry and Hermione away. There is also no mention of how Umbridge got out of the forest; the only time she appears afterwards in the film is when a Daily Prophet shows her packing up after being fired. *In the book, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville get out of Dolores Umbridge's office a different way. In the book, Ron mentions that they got out using several spells. However, in the film it is Ron who tricked the Inquisitorial Squad into eating some Puking Pastiles. Battle of the Department of Mysteries and Aftermath *In the book, when going to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals, Luna Lovegood rides side-saddle. In the film, she rides as the rest of the party does. *In the film, a large number of the rooms Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had to go through, before finding the Hall of Prophecy, were left out. *In the book, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all use Reducto on the shelves in the Hall of Prophecy to break them and distract the Death Eaters. In the film, this is caused by Ginny using Reducto on a Death Eater. *Instead of Luna asking Harry whether Sirius was a friend of his, in the film it is Neville who asks Harry while they are still fighting. *In the book, the Death Eaters do not Apparate inside the Ministry of Magic as they do in the film. Apparation in the film seems to turn the Death Eaters into a fast moving smoke rather than real teleportation, while Order members turn into a stream of light instead. Fred and George seem to Apparate the same way as in the book. *In the novel, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny fight and flee from the Death Eaters during the battle, instead of being captured by them, as they are in the film. *Harry was seen casting a nonverbal spell. However, in the sixth book Harry was said to have difficulty with nonverbal spells. *In the film, Sirius mistakenly calls Harry by the name of "James." This does not happen in the book; it is only debated that Sirius views Harry as a pal in the same way he viewed James Potter. *In the film, after Harry gives Lucius Malfoy the prophecy, Sirius says to Lucius "Get away from my godson!" and punches him in the face, which never happened in the book but was been a good way to start the battle, even though Sirius did do a fairly similar thing to Antonin Dolohov. *In the film, Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius Black with the Killing Curse, which then causes Sirius' body to fade away into the veil in the Death Chamber. In the book, the curse is not named and is not even implied to have been the Killing Curse. *In the film, the statues never come to life, so Bellatrix Lestrange leaves the Ministry of Magic using the Floo Network. In the book, she was trapped under a statue and Lord Voldemort takes her with him as he Disapparates. *In the book, Dumbledore uses the Fountain of Magical Brethren to protect Harry while duelling Voldemort, and Fawkes takes a Killing Curse for him. In the film, only Dumbledore protects Harry and does not use the Fountain. *In the film, Harry never learns that it is Sybill Trelawney who made the prophecy, in fact the scene where Dumbledore shows Harry his memory of being told the prophecy in the Pensieve is omitted. Whereas in the film, Harry hears the prophecy come out of its orb as soon as he touches it in the Hall of Prophecy. The prophecy does, however, speak in Trelawney's voice. *In the book, Harry Potter loses his temper with Dumbledore after Sirius Black's death and smashes his possessions, which did not happen in the film. *In the book, Bellatrix Lestrange talks to Harry about the Cruciatus Curse, saying he has to mean it. In the film, Voldemort talks to Harry, telling him what Bellatrix did in the book,and prompting him to use it. *In the film, after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, a Daily Prophet article mentions on Fudge possibly resigning from his post. In the book however the Daily Prophet that was released after the incident did not mention anything about Fudge's possible resignation and it wasn't until the following book that would reveal that Fudge had lost his job as the Minister for Magic after the incident. *In the film, Dumbledore's explanation of the prophecy is diminished to just one word, when he confirms to Harry that either he or Voldemort will have to kill the other. He doesn't explain the prophecy could refer to either Neville or Harry, that it was because of the prophecy that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, or that Voldemort had gained knowledge of part of the prophecy shortly after it was made and the reason he so desperately wanted to have possession of it was to hear it entirely, so that he could find out how to destroy Harry Character Ommissions *Mundungus Fletcher *Dedalus Diggle *Sturgis Podmore *Hestia Jones *Bill Weasley *Walburga Black *Eric Munch *Perkins *Broderick Bode *Lee Jordan *Trevor *Pigwidgeon *Nearly Headless Nick *Euan Abercrombie *Rose Zeller *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Lavender Brown *Fat Lady *Aurora Sinistra *Angelina Johnson *Alicia Spinnet *Peeves *Ernie Macmillan *Hannah Abbott *Marietta Edgecombe *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Terry Boot *Anthony Goldstein *Cuthbert Binns *Montague *Warrington *Adrian Pucey *Rolanda Hooch *Dobby *Armando Dippet *Gilderoy Lockhart *Augusta Longbottom *Stan Shunpike *Madam Marsh *Irma Pince *Jack Sloper *Andrew Kirke *Roger Davies *Madam Puddifoot *Rita Skeeter *Firenze *Griselda Marchbanks *Professor Tofty *Millicent Bulstrode *Daphne Greengrass *Ronan *Williamson Home video release dates *11 December, 2007: United States (DVD/HD DVD/Blu-ray) Box office performance The film took in over $293 million in box office gross in the USA-Canada market and $938 million worldwide making it the third highest grossing harry potter film behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and the 11th highest grossing film of all time. The Seven Potter films together make Harry Potter the highest-grossing film series in history. Gallery Official posters Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.jpg|The Rebellion Begins harry-potter-and-the-order-of-the-phoenix.jpg|The Rebellion Begins HPposter9.jpg|The Rebellion Begins harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix.jpg|You Will Lose Everything (teaser poster) 20071009162722_harry potter and the order of the phoenix 2.jpg|Only One Can Survive (Harry & Voldemort) harrypotter5character2.jpg|No One Can Protect You (Ron & Lucius) pienix poster.JPG|The Only Way Is Rebellion (Hermione & Umbridge) harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix_2007_90_poster.jpg|Make a Final Stand (Sirius & Bellatrix) 2007-harry_potter_and_the_order_of_the_phoenix-8.jpg|Evil Must Be Confronted (Luna & Death Eater) 821480846_dabc822f24.jpg|Dissent Will Not Be Tolerated (Umbridge & Albus) 40913.jpg|Lucius, Draco & Voldemort poster Behind the scenes *The company which created the film trailer entitled Divine Crusade is X-Ray Dog. *In Snape's memory, Hogwarts students are seen wearing uniforms of the same design as the uniforms used in the first two films. This gives a reason in the story for the different uniforms from the second film to the third film despite the real reason being the change of direction. *During production of the film, several cast members including the core trio of Radcliffe, Watson and Grint filmed a mini-adventure entitled The Queen's Handbag for broadcast during a celebration of Queen Elizabeth II's 80th birthday. *Over the opening shot of the Warner Bros. logo, the voice of Nagini can be heard, speaking Parseltongue. *The only scene involving Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is when Harry gets off the Hogwarts Express *Only appearance of the London Underground Station. *Because Quidditch is absent in the film the only scenes involving the use of a broomstick is when Harry departs from Privet Drive and when Fred and George leave the school. *Dolores Umbridge appears briefly in Half-Blood Prince repeating her line, "I will have order!" from this film. *Second time Dumbledore announces a reminder from Mr. Filch (interrupted by Umbridge). *Harry is (briefly) expelled from Hogwarts in the book; in this film he returns after he is cleared of all charges. *At 132 minutes this is the second shortest film (next to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) despite it being the longest book. *The set for 12 Grimmauld Place was reused for the home of Sherlock Holmes in the 2009 Guy Ritchie film (also a Warner Bros. film). *The scene when Dumbledore uses a spell that makes water surround Voldemort inspired the makers of the 2010 film The Last Airbender.''http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0988045/trivia?tr=tr0960612 Miscellaneous crew *Slawomir Idziak, cinematographer External links * See also *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack)'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' Notes and references de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) ja:ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (映画) Category:Films (real-world) Category:Out of universe